The Clan Of Fire And Earth
by Fluffybakura aka Hinataforever
Summary: The Plot follows the young Shinobi Johannes Wenezokei and his adventures in the Narutoverse uncovering the dark secrets of his Clan following an altered Naruto Anime Timeline. It starts one year before the begin of the series. Have fun and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**_ARC 1 - Introduction_**

_**Chapter 1 **_

**Introduction**

... Shit, how did I get into this mess? Oh, yeah, I made them believe that Mastoika was what they were looking for. I'm sorry for doing that, Mastoika. But at least the Hidden Leaf Village, Anko-Sensei, Hinata, Ino, Shizune and Naruto are save. Well, they will come after Naruto eventually.

My name is Johannes from the Wenezokei Clan. You may be very confused, where I am at the moment, why I am here and how I got here.  
Well one thing after another. I better start at the beginning...

I graduated at the age of 13 at the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village and was very proud to be the first of my Clan to do so.  
Like many people of my Clan I had already awoken my Kekkai Genkai, which include the Kuckigan, a Dojutsu and the abnormal characteristics of our Clan's Chakra. But I was still too impatient and couldn't handle my Chakra correctly in order to find the hidden powers of the Kekkai Genkai.

The Kuckigan, our Dojutsu is the weakest Dojutsu in existence, so it doesn't take much to awaken it. Once it is awakened, it influences the Nature of our Chakra and gives it a special Ability. It makes the Chakra of our Clan invisible to normal human eyen no matter how concentrated or hard it is. The Basic Kuckigan lets us see our own Chakra if it isn't covered up by something. Only User of the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan and the Kuckigan can see it, since those are the only Dojutsu that survived the 3 Great Dojutsu Wars 200, 112 and 28 years before the foundation of the Hidden Rock Village.  
Still Ninja with great Chakra Control can sense it easily.

Due to this Ability of our Clan' Chakra, the first thing everyone is taught in our clan is how to harden and shape Chakra. Some of our really skilled members can make unbelievable hard Chakra Walls and unbelievable sharp Chakra Blades by using this technique.

Since my closer family members were killed in the struggle between our Clan and the Hidden Rock Village (only two weeks after I was born) and I was the last survivor of the Head Family, I was raised to be the new Head of the Clan.

Our Clan is divided into two parts: The Head Family and the Main Family. All members have the same rights and we try to treat them equally. Everybody has his or her abilities and duties in the Clan. The only difference between the two families is that the Head Family administers the activities and knows how to open the Clan Library.

When the Village, that has given my Clan a home or the Clan itself is in danger, the Head of my Clan gives orders that have to be followed by everyone. Everyone can ask about the reason and usefulness of the orders but has to obey them once they are given. When such a crisis occurs like just written the women and children as well as the old people and craftsmen are evacuated immediately. After that the Head gives every member that is able to fight, direct and accurate orders what to do, which must be followed. Members that didn't want to do so left the Clan. Despite this very strict structure, there was only one member who left the Clan, who was still recognized a Weenezokei.

My Clan prides itself on its moral values and rules. A Member ,even a blood-related one, can easily be thrown out of the Clan and declared an Enemy if he/she doesn't follow these moral values and rules.

Shortly before my Graduation from the Academy I was told that it would be time for me to become the Head of the Clan (is the only person to be named Lord or -Sama inside the Clan). Outside the Clan nobody knows who the Head is to prevent a planned assassination of the Head of the Clan by Tracking Ninjas of the Hidden Rock Village or Bounty Hunters. Neither the Hokage nor the Tsuchikage know or knew who the Head of my Clan was and is.  
I was assigned to the very scary Kinoichi Anko Mitarashi. Since only four (including me) students graduated, I was left without team members.

_**In the next Chapter:**_

First I meet this strange guy with this unbelievable big eyebrows, then this arrogant Hyuga guy picks on me, then this crazy Fangirl of that Hyuga guy shows up and then I'm told I don't have any squad members. What the hell is going on?

_Meeting Anko-Sensei_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ARC 2 - Anko-Sensei_**

**_Chapter 2 _**

**Meeting Anko-Sensei****  
**  
Before I became Head of my Clan, I had to become a Genin, because only an Accepted Ninja can become Head of the Clan.  
About three hours after my graduation I was told to come to Classroom 8 in the Ninja Academy.  
When I arrived a funny looking guy with far too big eyebrows already sat in the classroom.  
I remembered that guy. He was the one who had always been mocked for not being able to use any kind of Gen- or Nin-Jutsu. But at the graduation he had impressed the proctors with his skills of Thai-Jutsu. Especially Guy-Sensei wanted him to graduate. Come to think of it they kinda look alike, although they're not related.  
"Hi, Johannes of the Wenezokei Clan!", I greeted him and sat down next to him. "Rock Lee! You seem different than the other guys...who always told me I wouldn't become a Ninja."- "Well the first time I noticed you outside school, was when I trained my summoning jutsu in the forest. Back then I saw you tearing yourself apart with training to become the best Thai-Jutsu Ninja ever born. And I have to say you absolutely kicked ass at the graduation.", I replied.  
Shortly after that an arrogant looking guy with long brown hair and incredibly white eyes got in and sat down two rows in front of Lee and me without even saying a single word.  
Lee got up and went to him to say hello. Suddenly the guy turned, looked directly into Lee's eyes and said, "Neji of the Hyuga Sidebranch. Unlike both of you I'm a Genius and will always be above you two. I just hope there are coming some more Genin. I don't even want to wind up with one of you. In a squad you would just hold me back. So please save your breath and don't waste my time."  
"Well... if this is the attitude of the Hyuga Clan, they can go straight to hell or is that just you, Neji Hyuga", I replied to him. "Say what you want. I was born a pure Genius and you two were born fools and untalented. That's your fate. You can't change it.", Neji argued and then turned his back to us. Lee wanted to charge at him, but I held him back and told him Neji wouldn't be worth the effort.  
Ten minutes later the door opened and a cute girl came in. She had to be a fangirl of Neji because she went straight to Neji and told him something I and Lee couldn't understand. Not listening to her Neji ignored her completely and just kept staring at the desk in front of his face as if he was the only person in this room.  
I heard of her. She is the best in throwing all kinds of blades and weapons. She never misses.  
Suddenly the door opened again and Guy-Sensei together with a purple-haired, scary-looking Kinoichi appeared.  
"OK, folks. You are the Youth, so live your life with the Power of Youth. It's time to assemble the squads." Guy-Sensei told us at the top of his lungs that I was afraid the sound-waves would tear down the walls of the room. "Guy, you're hopeless. In your enthusiasm you forgot to introduce us. Then I'm going to do that", she said to Guy-Sensei touching her forehead with her right hand, turning to us she continued, "My name is Anko Mitarashi and that is "The Might Guy", as he calls himself. Normally you would be divided in squads of 3 people. But since only three mostly Thai-Jutsu using Ninja and one mostly Summoning Jutsu and Nin-Jutsu using Ninja graduated, we will form one squad of Thai-Jutsu Ninja under Guy and Johannes will be working as my student, until in 6 months the next Genin can graduate."  
"Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee. You come with me.", Guy told the three others and left the room. When Lee walked past me I told him, "Don't get upset with Neji. He just envies you your willpower. Good luck, Pal." He stopped and turned back to me. I saw tears of happiness in his eyes. "I wish you good luck, too. I envy you for having a Jonin teacher all for yourself. See ya later..." Lee replied happily.  
"Johannes, I meet you in 30 minutes at the Front Gate. Got it. Not one second later.", Anko-Sensei interrupted Lee and also got out of the room. Lee got out of the room, too, to catch up with Guy-Sensei.  
I went home and told Chris and Rayni, who trained with me for the graduation, about my assignment to Anko-Sensei.  
Both agreed that the Ceremony for me becoming the Head of the Clan could wait another week. "We will tell Kolecko (Head by proxy), you need to get to know your new Sensei."  
With these words I grabbed my Ninja-Tools from my room and took off.  
As expected Anko-Sensei was already waiting eating dumplings although I was ten minutes early...

**_In the next Chapter_**:

A Genin-Trial ? and only because some other Kids couldn't graduate and I have to be alone on a team with Anko-Sensei. If she wanna kick me back to the Academy with that she is messing with the wrong Genin!

_The Genin Trial_


	3. Chapter 3

**_ARC 2 - Anko-Sensei_**

_**Chapter 3**_

**The Genin Trial**

"You're ten minutes early. Good first impression." Anko-Sensei greeted me. While leaving for the forest she continued talking, "I did some research on you so that I know, who I'm dealing with. Apparently you're the last surviving member of the Head Family of the Wenezokei Clan. This Clan was tried to be wiped out by the Hidden Rock Village and scattered all over the Ninja World. Furthermore you inherit the Kuckigan, which let's you see any Chakra that is not covered and your Clan has a Tradition in shaping and hardening Chakra. All members of your Clan have the Chakra Nature Magma that consist of Fire and Earth. In the Hidden Rock Village you were called the "Clan of Fire and Earth". Despite the fact that your Clan was different from any other Clan in the Hidden Rock, it was the biggest in that Village composed of 2500 Shinobi, 1000 Craftsmen, 1000 Civilians and 500 people with other occupations like simple workers or administrators of libraries, storages for Food, Weapons and Armor. Your Clan lived in an own district that was about a third of the Village at that time. That's all I found out..."-" ...and that's good so. Anko-Sensei. With all due respect, but there are things about my Clan that are private. There are Secrets that maybe the Hokage should know, but it ends there. And there are certain things that never left my Clan at all. (For example the story about the cave 16 years ago) For example who the Head of my Clan is. Even Lord Hokage doesn't know that." I interrupted her.  
The rest of the walk to the glade we both spent in total silence.  
Reaching it Anko-Sensei began to explain the test that was awaiting me.  
"Johannes, it is a privilege to have a Jonin-Sensei alone and not in a Three-Man squad. First I have to see if you are worthy of that." she ended her explanation. "So what shall I do to prove you right?", I asked.  
"I'm sure, you heard of the technique to climb up trees only using your feet?" she replied. I nodded. She continued, "I want you to able to climb this tree" (she was pointing at an apparently 30 meter high tree) "at least 75% the way. You have two days time. In two days at 8 o'clock in the evening I'll come back and you have to show me if you did it. I'll mark the 75% mark with a Shurriken. If you don't pass this test you go back to the Academy and have to graduate again half a year later. Good luck. You will need it! To be fair I left you two boxes of Ichiraku Instant Ramen (Ramen that is made by Ichiraku and gets heated by sending some Chakra through the box it's in)" She threw the Shurriken and disappeared.  
I knew that Iruka-Sensei once had said that a skilled Ninja can send Chakra into every part of the body and focus it there. I concluded that if I focus my Chakra at the Bottom of my feet, I could do it.  
At my first attempt I got three meters high but only because I took a run-up. My second attempt wasn't much better. I got five meters high but had so much Chakra at the bottom of my feet that I broke in the tree and almost got stuck in it.  
It took me countless attempts to figure out that not the run-up is important but the exact right amount of Chakra.  
That was, including the food and sleep pauses, one and a half day later.  
I reached what I thought was the 85% mark five minutes before Anko-Sensei returned.  
Without run-up I began to climb the tree in front of Anko-Sensei. Crossing the 75% mark where the Shurriken stuck Anko-Sensei called up to me, " Well done. It seems what Iruka said is true. You really go after your grandfather Herwig Wenezokei."  
I couldn't believe it. First I passed this almost impossible test and second they both had known my grandfather.  
He died three years after our escape from the Hidden Rock Village...

**_In the next Chapter_**:

While waiting outside the mission assigning room I suddenly remember my first encounter with Naruto and the epic battle between his father and my grandfather...

_Leaf vs Rock_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ARC 2 - Anko-Sensei**_

**_Chapter 4_**

**Leaf vs Rock **

Since I had become Anko-Sensei student, I was assigned one boring mission after another. Outside the mission assigning room after I brought back the seventh cat I remembered something:  
**_I bet that guy I met three years ago at a playground, would have told them to go fuck themselves if they didn't give him a cool mission. Back then I saw him alone sitting on a swing when I came back from my chakrashaping training. I got up to him and started talking with him. We became close friends, although I haven't seen him much since then. He told me he will become the greatest Hokage ever lived. When he told me his name I spit the soda I was drinking. He said he was called Naruto Uzumaki. The Son of the overwhelming Kushina Uzumaki and the legendary feared Minato Namikaze. Those two had been the Ones who made it possible for my Clan to flee from the Hidden Rock to the Hidden Leaf. _**_**  
**_**_In the Third Great Shinobi War The Rock stood against The Leaf. A squad of four Ninjas was formed to eliminate the threat, that Minato stood for, once and for all. This squad consisted of my Grandfather Herwig Wenezokei and three Hidden Rock Tracking Ninja. They confronted the Minato squad two kilometers behind the Fire Country Border. At that time it consisted of Kakashi-Sensei, Rin, Obito and Minato. Kakashi, Rin and Obito took on the three Tracking Ninja, which left Minato and my Grandfather as Opponents. In the Hidden Rock my Grandfather was told to be one of the most gifted Shinobi ever lived. He personally never believed it._**_**  
**_**_The only things known about this fight is that Minato summoned Gamabunta and Gamahiro and my grandfather Mastoika (like Gamabunta Leader of his Clan of Eagles; He's rumored to be at least 115 Meters big) and Saboika (An Eagle with a huge Sword on his back and many kunais on his Belt. Is rumored to be about 89 Meters big) and that both Shinobi as well as the summoned Creatures went out of Chakra. _**_**  
**_**_My Grandfather and Minato became friends and worked together in secret on a plan to end the war._**_**  
**_**_Only people in my Clan and Minatos Lover Kushina knew about the secret allianz. _**_**  
**_**_My Grandfather's last words before he died ten years ago were: "Don't let Minatos legacy go to waste, Johannes. He will be left alone in the darkness by the people of this village. You have to show him the light again."_**_**  
**_**_Over these three years Naruto kept being a troublemaker, but at least he knew there were people who cared about him._**  
"Johannes, are you there?", I was shook awake by Anko-Sensei, who was back from the mission assigning room. "Another Cat? What does this Village do to its Cats that they have so big Experiences in running away.", I said in a lightly cynical tone.  
"No, it's a C-Rank mission to hunt down a few criminals in the south-west of the Waterfall Country, shouldn't be too ha...", she stocked when she saw my pale face. "Well, my first C-Ranked Mission. I think I have to overcome this. That hopefully will be a short mission. (Near the border of the Earth Country. I have to be prepared for anything. For Rock Tracking Ninja as well as the NSA) I go home and prepare immediately", I replied and made my way home to prepare for the mission.

**_In the next Chapter: _**

The Ceremony for becoming the Head of the Clan finally begins. It is an event the whole Clan looked forward to. The Clan finally has a Chief again...

_The Head of the Clan_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ARC 2 - Anko-Sensei**_

**_Chapter 5_**

**The Head of the Clan**

Before I got home, I asked Anko-Sensei if we could go on the mission one day later because of some personal matters. well the true reason was the Ceremony of me becoming the Head of the Clan was held that day. Of course I didn't tell Anko-Sensei about the Ceremony. She agreed but only on two conditions: That I would prepare myself perfectly for the upcoming mission and that I would be completely focused on the mission once it started.  
When I got home, I went to my room and changed into the clothes for the Ceremony (Grey Jacket with flames on the right side and rocks on the left side, long white pants with flames on the left side and rocks on the right side, a black shirt with Chakra Kunais on it and a Hokage like hat only completely white and half a dozen spikey glowing rocks printed on it)  
Every member in our Clan has special clothes for such Ceremonies. They are all the same like written above, but no shirt and hat (those can and must be chosen individually, so that everybody could keep his/her own style).  
At four o'clock in the afternoon all five hundred in the Hidden Leaf living members were assembled in the Clan Library.  
"Now that everybody is assembled we can start", Kolecko the Head in Proxy began the Ceremony, "all of you know exactly that Herwig our last Head died ten years ago due to a disease that couldn't be stopped at his age. Since Johannes is the last Member of the Head family and Herwig only chose me to be the Head in Proxy but didn't named a new Head family, Johannes must be the next Head despite his age." turning to me, "Are you ready?" I nodded.  
I already knew what I had to do. I read once in one of the books in this library. Back then Eve (in the Hidden Rock a Jonin and so also in the Hidden Leaf accepted as such.) made me read it, so I would know what to do when the Ceremony takes place.  
"I swear I protect this Village as well as the Clan itself from any dangers. Not only through my orders and strategies as the Head of the Clan but also personally by putting my life on the line for everybody in this village and all of our Clan members whether they're in the Hidden Leaf or anywhere else.", I said the custom text (it was changed after our escape from the Hidden Rock: Hidden Rock into Hidden Leaf and the line 'Whether they're in the Hidden Leaf or anywhere else' was added) , that was required for the Ceremony.  
After that Kolecko gave me the sword of the Head that he had held as Head in Proxy so far. Only the Head of the Clan has the right to use this sword. But since the assassination of the Head of the Clan who was one of seven Founder of the Hidden Rock Village, the sword that represents the Head of the Clan was passed to the next Head without anybody outside the Clan knowing.  
Another Tradition in my Clan is that every Person in the Clan has to give the new Head a Present as a sign of recognition, but it doesn't matter how small or what it is.  
Normally the women and children create a dinner for after the Ceremony, the Craftsmen make some kind of special weapon (not only to show recognition, but also to impress the new Head.), the Jonin and Chunin-Shinobi usually try to learn the Head some new techniques he doesn't know yet.  
The most impressive Present was from our eldest craftsman. I got a dagger with a 30 cm long blade that was hard like diamonds so it could cut through rocks. I also got a new wardrobe from our couturiers who make the clothes for all of our Members.  
Tom, who is working in the ANBU-ROOT division, already gave me his present because he had shown me the hand signs and where I have focus the Chakra for the most difficult Jutsu our Clan has: Magma Style Giant Avalanche Of Unforgiving Heat( Similar to Gaara's Sand Tsunami, only with stones that are so hot that they are liquid instead of sand). I also new the hand signs and Chakra Ways of 'Magma Style Spikes Of Unforgiving Heat', 'Magma Style Wall of Unforgiving Heat', 'Magma Style Horizontal Wall Of Unforgiving Heat', 'Magma Style Needles Of Unforgiving Heat' and 'Magma Style Breath of the Stone Twin Dragons'. Those were shown me by other Members.  
But up to now I couldn't handle my Chakra well enough to activate the Magma Style of my Kekkai Genkai.  
After the dinner that is held after the Ceremony, I had to hold a short personal speech:  
"I thank you all that you trust me as the new Head of the Clan. There are some things I wanna state now because they are very important to me. They are: Please don't call Lord or -sama. I'm just not used to it. It's forbidden to do in Public but I also don't want it here. Second I want everybody to know that I'm not my Grandfather and not the legendary Head of the Clan that was Co-Founder of the Hidden Rock Village, but I'll try my best to reach their levels. And last but least I will give the Kreutzer branch, all around Chris", I turned to Chris" the permission, honour and duties of helping me with the administration of the Clan as well as the Opening of the Clan Library. I know you and your branch always wanted to do this. Here is your Chance. OK, that's it. I have to go to sleep, because I have my first C-Rank mission tomorrow at noon and still have to prepare for it tomorrow."  
I got to my room and went to sleep.

_**In the next Chapter: **_

This mission starts to get very dangerous. First there is this Hidden Rock Tracking Ninja with his cruel Gen-Jutsu and then this weird voice is talking inside me...

_The mission begins_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ARC 3 - Noble Successors Of Akatsuki_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**The mission begins**

I met Anko-Sensei at nine o'clock in the morning in front of the Academy like we said we would. I got my old Ninja Tools in a bag on my belt on the left back side and my new Ninja Tools in a bag on the right back side. I wore my dagger on my back and my backpack over it.  
We started heading in the direction of the Hidden Waterfall Village. It is said that it would take us about two days to arrive at the border of the Waterfall Country if nothing would go wrong.  
On the way we talked about the mission and what would await us. "The criminals are some low-ranked thugs. Not even considered mentioning in any record. But they are a big problem for the village there since the Hidden Waterfall Village is too busy and they don't have any Shinobi anywhere near. That's why I meant yesterday it wouldn't be too hard for the both of us.", Anko-Sensei gave me a briefing, "They are five in total. For normal humans that can't use Ninja Art of any sorts they look dangerous and seem to have greater abilities. We have to catch them dead or alive. So it doesn't matter if we run a little overboard with our Jutsu." I wasn't really happy with this mission. When I told Chris this morning about it, he immediatly contacted a few Shinobi of our Clan living in the Hidden Waterfall. I should meet them at the border.  
"Sensei?" I asked carefully. "Yes what is it", she replied. "I think I have to tell you something. Something about my Clan that is important for this mission", I began, "You already know that we are originally from the Hidden Rock, Anko-Sensei.", She nodded., "It is so that every of our members is in every bingo book of the Hidden Rock. Furthermore it could well be that we run into some Tracking Ninja in the Waterfall Country. That's why I got so pale and asked for one day to prepare for it. In that time I could ask our craftsmen for some additional Ninja Tools. One even made this dagger for me." I unsheathed the dagger and showed it to my Sensei.  
The rest of the journey nothing special happened, well... until we got a few kilometers reach of the border to the Waterfall country.  
Suddenly out of the blue Anko-Sensei said, "Johannes activate your Kuckigan, I sense someone approaching."-"Kuckigan", I said, my normal eyes disappeared and a blue circle on the outside, then a thick white circle and a big green point in the middle appeared. From the middle of this point eight yellow lines spread towards the the outside.  
"I can see Chakra in front of use all over the place. There must be someone hiding. (I just hope it isn't a Hidden Rock Tracking Ninja)", I analyzed what I saw. "So that wasn't just my sensing random things.", she replied.  
While we were still moving I began to form and sharpen Chakra blades. Suddenly a man with an ANBU-like mask stood before us. It was a Hidden Rock Tracking Ninja. I threw my Chakra blades at him with real Kunais, that had paper bombs wrapped around them, slightly below them so my chakra blades made them invisible.  
The Kunais hit him without him moving a milimeter. After the explosions I saw that it was a stone clone. One moment later a strange feeling overwhelmed me and suddenly I saw before my eyes Anko-Sensei dying. Another moment later the view cleared again and something very strange happened: I heard a voice from within me.  
"Johannes, let's not waste time. You don't need to know who I am at the moment. Let's just say I'm the force without which you couldn't survive, but also this force can't survive without you either. Your Sensei is being tortured with a high leveled Gen-Jutsu. You just could get out because of me. For this Gen-Jutsu to break both victims must break out of it. That's the weak point. The User can't notice it when one breaks free..." I was confused, looked around me but couldn't see anybody else than Anko-Sensei, who was trying to protect something or someone that wasn't there. Just two minutes ago I had seen Anko-Sensei being torn apart and at that moment she was whole again. What was going on here? Maybe this strange voice from inside me was right maybe this was Genjutsu.

I never was in an actual battle.  
Suddenly I heard a scream. It was Anko-Sensei.

"No! You can't kill him don't kill my first student. He is the first Genin entrusted to me . He was like a proof of trust from the Hokage himself. That can't be happening.", she screamed her soul out.

"OK, Johannes we need to act fast or the Gen-Jutsu reaches its last stage where the caught person commits suicide. First you have to locate the enemy who should be hiding in a circle of no more than 5 meters.", the strange voice continued. "Yeah, I see him he is sitting in this tree over there and makes handsigns over and over again.", I replied.  
"You have already been thaught the Magma Style, am I right", without even letting me answer he continued, "Since he has a barrier , that's why he makes the handsigns over and over again, while performing this Gen-Jutsu, we need to crush him and barrier at the same time. I think the Spikes should do here. First you have to focus Earth Element in your right and Fire Element in your left hand. Then fuse them by pressing the palms of your hands against each other. Make the handsigns for Magma Style Spikes and focus the Chakra on the floor below him."  
I did as he told me to.

I shouted "Magma Style: Spikes Of Unforgiving Heat" and beneath the Tracking Ninja huge glowing Stonespikes shot out of the ground. They smashed the Barrier, that apparently was there, and drove right through his body before he could react. Without making a sound he fell to Earth.

Dead.  
Suddenly I heard a body falling to the ground and saw that Anko-Sense had passed out. I checked her pulse. Luckily she was still alive.  
About two hundred meters away there was a small village.  
I carried Anko-Sensei to the inn and lay her down on a bed.  
I got out to explore the village and buy something to eat. At a stand with dumplings I paused. I bought four servings and made my way back to the Inn. On the way I thought about the fight that we had with this Hidden Rock Tracking Ninja.

"(I should have told Anko-Sensei from the start. It is all my fault that both of us nearly got killed. Chris warned me about the Suicide Gen-Jutsu, which is a speciality of the Hidden Rock Tracking. If I would have told her that when we got the mission she could have asked for another one instead of this. I hope there are no more bad surprises during this mission...)"

**_In the next Chapter:_**

Fortunate Anko-Sensei is alright. Just some scratches but that's it. As we arrive in the village where the criminals should be, we bump right into them.

_The Noble Followers of Akatsuki_


	7. Chapter 7

**_ARC 3 - Noble Successors Of Akatsuki_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**The Noble Followers of Akatsuki**

We stayed in this village a few days longer so that Anko-Sensei was able to recover. I told her that I was terribly sorry to get her involved with the matters of my Clan. She didn't seem angry not even the slightest bit.

"Johannes, I'm proud of you that you could break such a strong Gen-Jutsu...", she began, but I interrupted her.

"That wasn't me. I heard a strange Voice from within me and suddenly the Gen-Jutsu was broken. Then this voice told me how to kill the Tracking Ninja."

"Could it be...No that's absurd, absolutely ridiculous", Anko-Sensei thought out loud so that I could hear it.

"What is it Sensei?", I asked with slight curiosity in my voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all!", Anko-Sensei replied not even on bit convincingly.  
On the second day the voice returned. "Johannes, you know how to harden, soften, shape and sharpen Chakra, right?"-"(Yeah, of course)"-"Good. There are different Jutsus that make Chakra walls, blades and other stuff much faster. They are called Chakra Style and are the true Kekkai Genkai of your Clan. No other Clan can use the Chakra Style. Other Clans might be able to shape, harden and sharpen Chakra but not so fast and not with Nin-Jutsu. I gonna teach you some of them because they will be very useful in the future. First there is Chakra Style Wall. They have the same handsigns as Magma Style Wall only that you focus on your Chakra without element instead of also focusing on focusing on fusing Fire and Earth to Magma. Try it out. Activate your Kuckigan and create a Chakra Wall in front of this cupboard."

I made the handsigns and thought "(Chakra Style Chakra Wall)" because I didn't want to wake up Anko-Sensei. A thin Chakra Wall appeared in front of the cupboard.

"The more you focus your Chakra at the point where the Wall should be the stronger it will be.", the voice ended its monologue.  
On the third day we set out for the village the criminals, we suppose to hunt down, were. On the border to the Waterfall Country three Shinobi were already waiting. From their clothes I could tell, they were the ones Chris had contacted.  
They were three men, one with brown, one with grey and one with black hair. The one with the grey seemed to be the leader. He and I shook hands before they began their report on Hidden Rock activities in the area.

Before they could begin the black-haired looked at me and said,"I am honoured meeting HIS Legacy..."

"Man get your act together! Don't spit out Clan Secrets. First we don't know if the other two big Wenezokei Centers in the Rain and the Sand as well as Kolecko approved it and second if a mere Genin would even be accepted as his Legacy.", the Leader interrupted his comrade. Turning to me he said, "No Offense Intended!"

"I was talking to Anko Mitarashi, his Sensei. You can say that Orochimaru is a violent sociopath without any regard for human life whatsoever. But he clearly is one of the Greatest or at least Legendary Ninjas ever lived and this woman was his only student.", he replied.

"Yeah sure! I never saw you being cross-eyed!", the Leader countered.

"Regardless of his cross-eyedness and your disapproval about it, can I begin with the report.", the brown haired shinobi said. The Leader nodded.

"OK, then I continue. The Hidden Waterfall Wenezokei Community searched the area 20 kilometers away from your target village. All we found was a Hidden Rock Tracking Ninja stabbed by a Magma Spike. We thought one of us did that but found out that my squad actually was the first to discover him..."  
"That was the one who caught us off guard and in his Gen-Jutsu." ,I interrupted him  
"But that's impossible. Shouldn't Johannes be immune against Gen-...", the black-haired Ninja began. But he was interrupted by the Leader,

"Shut up. We're not supposed to talk about that to outsiders."  
"(Well...that's interesting! Why should I be immune to Gen-Jutsu. Why not someone else and why are they not allowed to talk about it? Also what do they mean with me still needing to receive approval from Hidden Rain and Sand as Head Of The Clan?)", I thought.  
We made our way to the village and found the criminals we were looking for. It was wasn't very difficult to find them because they made major scene at the Square in the middle of the village.  
"We the NFA, the Noble Followers of Akatsuki, demand from everybody in this village protection money. Otherwise we will kill randomly every day one of the villagers."  
We went to the square but looked like townspeople because we used a Transformation-Jutsu. It was Anko-Sensei's idea.  
"OK, you won't pay then we will kill the first right now. You little ass face over there.", the one who was the leader, apparently, pointed at me and threw two kunais directly at my face.

To his and most of the other people's surprise they were stopped by something invisible just before my eyes.

"My turn!" I said with a wicked smile on my face.

I jumped two meters in the air and threw the chakra blades, I had made while walking there into the right leg of each of the five criminals as well as real kunais into the left arm of each criminal. They were pinned down on the wooden floor the stage, they had stood on, was made of.

Anko-Sensei and I released the Transformation-Jutsu and got over to the, on the floor pinned, criminals.

"Told ya, Johannes. They are not worth any effort. Cowards picking on the weak! Even thinking about such scum makes me sick as...", Anko-Sensei began to tell me. The Leader of the group interrupted her,

"Lord Wenezokei, we finished our mission. The bloody traitor is all yours."

We took them to the sheriffs office.  
We got out of the village and headed back home.  
Lord Wenezokei that could only mean one thing. But how was that possible? Could he be alive after all this years? Had he been successful in establishing a group of Shinobi that would follow him? So that wasn't just a rumor. My Clan had plenty of Infos about them but was never sure how much of it was actually accurate. This Event today made it clear: The NSA really had to exist...

**_In the next Chapter:_**

Lord Wenezokei? So I finally meet him. The only member who was ever forced to leave our Clan.  
As soon as we get out of the village two guys block our way. Both wear the clothes of the Akatsuki. One wields a huge sword and the other the Kuckigan...

_Itachi of the Kuckigan and Kisame of the Lake_


End file.
